


Who We Love

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader (one-sided), F/M, Feelings, Lucifer x Reader (one-sided?), Sad, Sadness, Unrequited Love?, soulmates that cant be together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Can you write a fanfic where Castiel is in love with the reader but the reader is in love with lucifer, cas tries to convince the reader lucifer is a bad influence on her. THANKS IN ADVANCE❤️





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Who We Love  
Pairing: Castiel x Reader (one-sided), Lucifer x Reader (one-sided?)  
Word Count: ~1k  
Warnings: sad, unrequited love?  
Request: Can you write a fanfic where Castiel is in love with the reader but the reader is in love with lucifer, cas tries to convince the reader lucifer is a bad influence on her. THANKS IN ADVANCE❤️  
...

“Can I talk to you?” You had been sitting in the library alone, for once not lost in research but in a good book. It was late and Sam and Dean had already settled into their rooms for the night. But you couldn’t put the book down, right till a voice next to you on the tiny sofa startled you out of it.

“Cas!”

“Sorry” He said quietly avoiding your eyes instead he looked down at the floor. Sometimes you forgot how natural it was for him to appear right out of nowhere.

“It’s alright. I’ve been reading” You held up your book before closing it to put it down on the table. When you turned back to Cas he was still looking at the floor. You frowned a little at the sight, no matter how awkward Cas usually was with everything human he never backed away from a challenge. You could always see in his unusual bright eyes what he was feeling.

“What do you want to talk about?” You put your hand on his arm carefully pressing the issue. He usually never showed up so late at night, he didn’t forget anymore how humans needed to sleep not since Dean taught him that lesson by letting the poor angel stand at the side of a road all night. Actually Cas had learned quite a lot about humanity over the years, quite unlike some other angel you knew.

“I…” He still didn’t meet your eyes “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” You were starting to worry a little. Cas was always straight forward, he never hesitated to speak his mind and get into a small fight with Dean over it. It was one of the qualities you liked best about him, he didn’t talk bullshit like other angels you encountered over your time with the Winchesters.

“This is awkward” he whispered before you saw him straightening his back. Now this looked more like the Cas you knew, determined and strong willed. “Are you in love with my fallen brother?”

Your heartbeat picked up at his words and you instantly felt right in your worry. You had never talked to anyone about your feelings for Lucifer. Even if you weren’t close with both the Winchesters and Cas it wouldn’t be something one would discuss over tea and biscuits. You were in love with the devil.

“I… Cas…” You tried looking for the right words although a simple yes would have been enough. You were still lost for words.

“I can read your thoughts” Cas said and you halted in your stutter for an explanation “I usually don’t do it because Dean says it rude.”

“I’m sorry” you weren’t sure what you were even apologizing for, it just felt like the only thing you could say. What else was there? You loved the devil! The same one that had almost brought the apocalypse along with his headstrong, older brother. The same one that had broken Sam’s soul in the cage and tormented him in hallucinations for months after that. And still…

You couldn’t explain it. There was a tuck towards him, a flutter of your heart and no matter how much you wanted to see him as the ultimate evil you couldn’t cloud your own brain against the fact there was more to him than what he let you all see.

“It’s bad you know” Cas said quietly “he’s very… difficult. Insufferable. Annoying. Selfish.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Your voice was a small hiss. You knew what kind of person or not person Lucifer was. He wasn’t what anyone would choose to love. And you hadn’t chosen him specifically so it wasn’t your fault. As cheesy as it sounded sometimes the heart really did want what it wanted.

“You deserve better” there was a hint of the same anger you had felt in Cas words. All together he seemed so much more emotional than usually right now.

“Can I ask you something too?” You asked pushing back your anger. Deep down you knew Cas meant well. He was one of the best man you ever met and you knew how important the Winchesters and you were to him.

“Go ahead”

“Why does it bother you so much?” You asked “We both know I would never act on the feelings. I can’t. There’s too much at stake. My feelings don’t matter if I can’t trust someone to return them in the same sincerity.”

“You’re very smart. For a human.” Cas voice was calmer too now. He studied your face, maybe searching for something, maybe reading your thoughts again or maybe just contemplating. His blue eyes were so focused on you you almost missed his slow movement towards you. But the light press of his lips against yours was hard to miss. His lips felt rough even with the feather light touch. He had taken you by total surprise, you took a very unresponsive part in the kiss until he pulled away after what could have both been seconds or minutes. His blue eyes met yours in a troubled, stormy expression that came with a light red blush on his cheeks.

“It bothers me to see how you care for him so much” Cad said “While he can’t give you anything. And I could give you the world.”

Your thoughts were still racing restlessly. How could you have not known? Cas had the pokerface of a four year old! How could you have never noticed?

Well it didn’t matter. Your friend had feelings for you that clearly went beyond even your unconventional angel human friendship.

“Loving you would be the smart thing” you whispered as you cupped his cheek meeting his eyes with the same honesty he had granted you “But there’s nothing smart about love. I’m sorry, Castiel.”


	2. Who We Love Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sequel to Who We Love. You had come to terms with your feelings for the devil, but were set on just ignoring them after he left Castiel’s vessel. Lucifer however doesn’t want you to forget.

Title: Who We Love (Part II)  
Character: Lucifer x Reader, one-sided Cas x Reader  
Genre: sad.   
Word Count: ~2.3k  
Warnings: feelings, soulmates that cant be together, sadness,   
Summary: Sequel to Who We Love. You had come to terms with your feelings for the devil, but were set on just ignoring them after he left Castiel’s vessel. Lucifer however doesn’t want you to forget.  
Request: So I love angel wings and the soulmate lore where only mates can always see them because they're so personal etc. so I was wondering if I could request a Cas and Reader story where one day Cas walks in on the Reader helping another angel groom his wings and Cas gets extremely jealous and protective? But like the Reader doesn't realise how intimate wing grooming is for angels so she doesn't understand why he is being so possessive/upset? Thank you! Hope that's ok  
A/n: Kinda this prompt. Though I changed it so much I’m not sure it counts. There are wings and jealous!Cas so yeah kinda. Anyway if the anon who requested this isn’t happy, let me know I’ll write something more Cas-centric. <3  
…  
You tried to keep a closed lid on your feelings for Lucifer. Nothing seemed worth opening that particular can of worms. Although with his very reluctant help to fight Amara there was obviously more to the fallen angel than what most people wanted to see. However you weren't really a neutral party since at least your heart always tried fooling you into seeing more in him and his action than there was. But there seemed to have been an actual change, something about facing his father and the mistakes both of them made had brought something on.  
Being the rational person you were you tried so hard not to get close to Lucifer any more than strictly necessary. The moment he was out of Castiel’s vessel you hid in the bunker with the boys and tried your hardest to forget all you learned about the devil during his stay. You didn't want to think about the hurt you felt radiating off him when he talked about the past with his father, you just wanted to lock out all possible sympathy you could have for the devil. It would lead to nothing.  
If Cas noticed your struggle with your own head he didn't comment on it. Though ever since Lucifer left his vessel he looked at you with a different sort of wonder sometimes. It was oddly nothing like the small glance he had given you before whenever he thought you weren't looking. Somehow he had changed too and you really hoped that he had gotten over his unrequited feelings for you.

One day when the boys had just about enough of your locking yourself into the bunker you ended up with baby's keys and a small grocery list outside. The list consisted of nothing but pie and beer really, but Dean had sworn he wouldn't let you back into the bunker until you went out for at least three hours. Sulking you had taken the car into town and straight to a nice little coffee shop. There was no way you could pass three hours shopping for beer and pie.  
It felt oddly normal to be out again, small rays of sunshine on your face and no immediate threat to the world or your life. Maybe Dean had been right you needed a break. You ordered your favourite drink and sat at a table by the window. Sipping on the hot beverage while looking at all the people who hurried past the window was calming in a way. For once other people's lives seemed more stressful and hectic than your own.  
"(Y/n)?" A man stood at your table, his eyes widened in a bit of surprise while there was a genuine smile playing around his lips. Your furrowed your brows. You had never seen this man before.  
"Who are you?" It was a very direct question but as a hunter pretending to know someone out of politeness or reluctance to admit that you forgot about them just wasn't worth it. Too many people or things that remembered you wanted to kill you.  
"You don't recognize me?" There was a hint of mockery in his voice that for a second let all your inner alarm bells ring "Well I suppose I did change a bit since I moved out of my little brother."  
Now it was you who looked confused as your brows furrowed further and your eyes became smaller. Could it really be him?  
"Lucifer"  
"I'm glad you didn't forget all about me" he smiled as he took the seat across from you. Instinctively you moved your chair back a few inches. This was by far the oddest chance meeting you had ever encountered, though by the way all your senses screamed this was no chance meeting at all. "How are you doing? How's my brother and his favourite hunter duo?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Just chatting. I bet you hang out with Castiel all the time." There was a quick flash in his eyes, there and gone again "Don't you? I've been in his head. Did you know he's got all these fuzzy feelings for you?"  
"I'm aware." Was all you said, taking another sip of your drink. By now it had cooled down to a drinkable temperature and it tasted just as good as always. Though it would probably be even nicer if you could enjoy it alone as intended.   
"You know and yet you didn't fall head over heels for my innocent little brother?" A mocking, almost cruel smile washed over his lips. Suddenly you wondered why you hadn't recognized Lucifer in this new vessel right from the start. There was just something so typically him in the way he was holding this body and moved the new face. "Tell me, (y/n), isn't an angle good enough for you, high and might human?"  
"What do you want?" You purposefully didn't reposed to the threatening tone of his voice. You didn't owe the devil an explanation why you couldn't love his angelic brother. You didn't owe him any sort of explanation actually.  
"Making conversation?" He shrugged "Really why aren't you with him? He's part of your favourite little boy band, he's adorable and sometimes too good and righteous for his own self. Tell me, (Y/n) why wouldn't you… Oh."  
Lucifer had stopped in his mocking monologue with a curious expression. His eyes had widened a fraction as they focused on you intensely. The sudden pause had you halt in your movement too. One had stretched to grab your cup you didn't really know what to do anymore.  
"There is someone else then" Lucifer regained his voice "of course. Someone already has your affection. Oh and I bet Cassie-bee hates them. Can't stand them. Wouldn't let them near you."  
Suddenly there was a whooshing sound. No, more like a flutter. It was hard to describe, especially since it was there and gone again. But the room was lighter now, shinier and brighter. It felt colder, but not in a freezing cold way, it was more of a soft comfortable chill. Like the sensation of licking ice cream on a hot day, but feeling the comfortable and sweet not only on your tongue but with your whole body. You felt capsulate in a welcome sensation.   
Fascinate by this new feeling it took you longer than it should have to notice how your surrounding had changed. Lucifer was still sitting across from you in his new vessel but the cafe was gone. Instead there was nothing but a wall of white around both of you. Well wall would be wrong, it was softer and fluffier. A bit like light clouds but more structured. Actually thinking about it, it looked like you were in the middle of a sea of feathers, white and soft.  
"Where are we?" You asked as your eyes wandered the whiteness.  
"We haven't moved" Lucifer smiled though this time it was more genuine just like the one that had been on his lips when he first greeted you. Only now it seemed brighter. Whatever those feathers were or did, they managed you draw Lucifer in a whole new light. "But judging by your awe it seems as you can see them?"  
"The feather sea?" You asked as you reluctantly let your eyes set on his face again. You could watch those beautiful feathers for hours and still would not have enough. Their light and just the feeling lured you into feeling a strange sense of calmness and security. But even that was nothing compared to the sensation of the sudden feelings rushing in when you looked at Lucifer again. Even though it was a total different face the feeling of familiarity increased, also your sense of security and belonging. As if you were made to be here this moment and share it with him.  
"They are my wings" his voice was barely above a whisper.  
“Will my eyes burn out any second then?” You asked, remembering what happened to Pamela when Castiel first turned up after saving Dean. But even with the horrible image of the past you couldn’t really bring yourself to be scared. You remembered Pamela being in agonizing pain, yet all you felt while watching Lucifer’s wings was calmness and security.  
“No” Lucifer said “This is different.”  
A shadow formed on his face. His brows furrowed and for a moment he seemed deep in thought. You couldn’t really place what you saw. It was some kind of anger, but not directed at you, you were certain about that. It felt more like pain radiating off him, but not the physical kind. The pain reflecting in Lucifer’s eyes in that moment was the deep felt emotional kind.  
“My wings are of no danger to you. In fact” He paused as his eyes met you “And I am sure I will regret this someday, but it is the truth. I couldn’t hurt you. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”  
He couldn’t hurt you? What was that supposed to mean? You tilted your head a little in confusion but didn’t dare interrupt his explanation.  
“Being so close to you – even if it was only for a short while – made me realized some things I hadn’t seen before. Maybe I was simply blind or I didn’t want to see them. Knowing me, probably the second.” He chuckled “Even now, with you so close, I don’t know what to do. This is a mess. And I blame Dad for making my life complicated once more.”  
After that he was silent again. His eyes had left your face and he was staring at your half-empty cup. You felt even more confused than before. Lucifer turned up from hiding out of nowhere and was giving cryptic speeches.  
“I’ve never been in love before. And if I had any say in it I would never fall in love either. The only love I ever knew was for my father and you know how well that turned out for me.” A bitter laugh escaped his lips “But the fact that you can see my wings proves that there has to be something there. And… and with all this mess. I’m willing to take a chance here.”  
You just stared wordlessly, trying to process what Lucifer was saying. An uncalled for warmth was wrapping around your heart and spreading in your stomach. He was saying he had feelings for you, right? And wasn’t this what your heart always wanted?  
It still felt so wrong. You couldn’t help but think of the faces the Winchesters and Cas would make if they knew this was happening. You could pretty much feel their disapproving glares. And they were right. Weren’t they?  
“You do know how to speak right?” Lucifer’s eyes focused on you intently. If it were anybody else you’d say he was anxious to hear what you’d have to say. But this was the devil. He didn’t do feelings or softness.   
“Lucifer…” You took a deep breath. It wouldn’t be easy, but you knew what you had to do. You remembered the night when it had been Castiel who confessed his feelings to you. It would have been so easy to love him. But instead your heart picked someone else. Someone who you could never be with. “We can’t. I’m not what you want. I’m human. You hate me.”  
“I really wish it were that easy, little one.” His chuckle was humourless and his eyes lost a little of their spark. Never had you seen him so vulnerable. And if you were honest you doubted many people had.  
“It wouldn’t work” You whispered, stretching out a hand to put it on his to comfort him but pulling back last second. This whatever it was, was doomed to crash and burn. It was better to not even try.  
“But…” He never got to finish that sentence when suddenly you were pulled from the feathery cocoon. The café came back into view and a very angry Castiel who was holding a blade to his brother’s throat. His usually gentle blue eyes sparkled with rage and fear.  
“Cas!” You hissed, not daring to take your eyes of your gentle friend. You couldn’t let him do this.  
“He was hiding you” Cas growled, pressing the blade a little tighter to Lucifer’s throat. The fallen angle, for once in his long life, didn’t say anything. His eyes were pinned on you, speaking volumes about regret, anger and most of all a deep sadness. His eyes, even though they belonged to a new and strange vessel, made you want to pull him close and keep him safe. But you couldn’t.  
“He wasn’t hiding me, Cas. We had an important talk.”  
“He used his powers to conceal you.”  
“His wings. Geez, Cas, you’re an angel too. It’s not like its anything special to you.” You rolled your eyes “So how about you put that blade away and we walk out of here?”  
“So you’re simply leaving?” Lucifer’s eyes sparkled with a new rage.  
“What else am I supposed to do?” You asked in return, your eyes found his despite their redness and anger. Lucifer didn’t scare you like this. You deserved some of that anger for denying both of you something he obviously decided he wanted. “I love you. But I’m not stupid enough to believe that that does mean anything in this world. Life is no fairy tale where love can defy anything. Sometimes who we love is someone we can never be with.”  
“(y/n)”  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered, your eyes slowly filling with tears. You felt Castiel put a hand on your shoulder. He must have let go of Lucifer then. But the fallen angel didn’t move he was sitting on the lonely chair in the middle of a café staring at you. The angel/devil/man you loved with all your heart was sitting right in front of you offering you everything and you couldn’t take it. You couldn’t take a chance with him, with your heart.  
“I’ll always love you” You said before letting Cas lead you outside to the impala.  
“And… I you” Lucifer and Cas replied in unison.


End file.
